


Kisses

by esperink



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, F/M, Kissing, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: Based on tumblr 'Types of Kiss Prompts'. Essentially a short timeline of Chase's and Stacey's relationship.





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> god these two are so cute it makes me sick so here you go.  
> Timeline: Juniors or seniors in high school

Chase absolutely loved the fair. He loved the bright lights and the rides and the chatter and the food. He loved the excitement and the smell of fair food and the breathlessness.

Stacey didn’t really have much of an opinion on the fair, but she had been a little uncertain about Chase taking her there for their fourth date.

Soon she found she didn’t have to worry, though, the two of them were having fun. They’d played a few games (Chase insisted on winning something for her), shared popcorn (Stacey said the cheddar was the best kind, but Chase disagreed), and had gone on a few rides (“Stace, we absolutely have to go on this one!” “If you’re sure, Chase,” Stacey had agreed with a nervous laugh).

“Where to next?” Chase asked, sipping on his drink and holding Stacey’s hand as they walked.

“The Ferris Wheel,” Stacey replied automatically.

Chase nearly choked on his soda. “Ferris Wheel?”

Stacey turned to look at him. “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of heights.” At his pout, she laughed. “Come on, I believe in you!” She leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. It made him blush.

“Okay, we can go on the Ferris Wheel,” he agreed, hoping it wouldn’t be _too_ scary.

She grinned at him and pulled him along to the line leading to the Ferris Wheel. It took a few minutes to get to the front, so they chatted, and Chase almost forgot what he’d been so worried about. They handed over the tickets and clambered into the carriages.

When Chase closed his eyes tightly, Stacey simply hummed and leaned into his side, holding onto his hand for his comfort. They had stopped at the top when she spoke. “Hey. Open your eyes.”

Chase slowly opened his eyes, glancing around. The view surprised him. It felt awesome to be able to see the whole fair from up here.

“Now, don’t look down, because you’ll probably freak out,” Stacey continued, “but don’t you see what’s so great about being up here? You can see everything.”

“Yeah…,” Chase breathed, feeling a chill of excitement. He smiled and glanced at his girlfriend, and found he much preferred this view. Stacey was grinning, her eyes sparkling, and she just looked so happy. He didn’t even realize he’d been watching her until she looked at him.

“You’re staring,” she said.

“Can I – Can I kiss you?” he asked, almost breathlessly.

Stacey looked speechless for a moment before nodding.

He reached out and cupped her face, leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers.

He could feel her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
